This invention pertains to fuel aerating devices or apparatus which is utilized to supply the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine with a volatile air-fuel mixture, and more particularly to a power driven device or gas aerator which is capable of providing an uninterrupted flow of finely atomized highly volatile air-fuel mixtures to the combustion chambers of the engine, under pressure and in direct proportion to the requirements of the engine.